


The butterfly

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kaito doesn't really know what has gotten into him himself. He is usually not the one to take younger Riders under his wings, but it seems to be different with this one. Those eyes, and the tradegy behind them, is maybe what makes Kaito unable to let go.
Relationships: Kaitou Daiki/Myoukouin Geiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The butterfly

He is so much younger, yet the path he walks is probably as stoney, Kaito thinks as he holds his burning cheek, but of course only when he is out of sight of Geiz and the others. He will call it a day for now, but the way Geiz' eyes had looked at him, he can't let it go, not completely.

They meet again sooner than Kaito expects, but he is not bothered. Ever since that day, he had taken notice of the secondary young Rider.

Kaito sits on the wall, Geiz passing by. It's a regular day for them, no enemies around, hence why Geiz is naturally confused when Kaito calls out to him.

Kaito doesn't really know what has gotten into him himself. He is usually not the one to take younger Riders under his wings, but it seems to be different with this one. Those eyes, and the tradegy behind them, is maybe what make Kaito unable to let go.

"Yo," he casually calls out, earning a look up and a frown.

"Kaito," Geiz says, suddenly the memories from that day very present, "I have no business with you"

"Well, well," Kaito says as he hops down from the wall, "I think we are even now aren't we. You're not mad anymore, are you? Would not look nice on your pretty face"

Geiz halts in his movements. Was that older Rider seriously flirting with him or just mocking him? He scoffed and attempted to continue his walk when Kaito called out to him, hands in his pockets.

"Memories can burn," he says, "try sharing, it might lift off shit of your shoulders"

Geiz keeps on walking away without looking back.

*

A few days later, he is caught in a fight. Nothing serious, and Geiz can handle it on his own. When he undoes his transformation, a shadow is there behind the column of an old factory.

"Why don't you come out already," he calls out, "this is getting ridiculous"

"There, there," Kaito says as he shows himself, twisting his Diendriver in his hands but putting it away, having taken it out just in case.

"I don't need a babysitter, okay?" Geiz snarls as Kaito makes his way up to him.

"I'm not intending any of that," Kaito lies, always has been good at doing so. Maybe he has been concerned about the other a little. Maybe.

It's time to go, everything has been sorted out, but they keep on standing there. Geiz on guard, and Kaito in front of him.

When Kaito steps closer, Geiz lifts his hand in a defensive manner, expecting to be attacked, but Kaito does nothing of that sort, instead he reaches out to stroke the other boys cheek. Geiz is confused, a little shocked, and freezing where he stands. It's the least he would have expected. 

"Why would I share.." Geiz stutters, and Kaito leans in, "maybe because I can relate"

Geiz' hand balls in a fist, his stomach tying to a knot. "You don't know anything! I don't even know you!"

Kaito snickers. "Sometimes it helps if it is a stranger" He walks over to a piece of demolition waste and sits down, one leg up, the other hanging down. Geiz still stands there, on the factory site, a little butterfly aiming for a flower blooming in between the abandoned waste.

Then he starts talking. He doesn't even know why, but the more he talks, the lighter his chest feels. Maybe Kaito is right, maybe it helps if they are strangers. Maybe it is because of what happened in the past. He tells him something, not everything. He talks about his memories of the destruction coming from Ohma Zi-O, but not his nightmares, that he can't sleep at night sometimes. 

Kaito listens calmly and at some point, gets up and walks over to hug Geiz. Geiz lets him, the scent of the other man new and adventurous, but he doesn't let his guard down completely, yet somehow melts into the embrace of the taller male. They're all alone, and being hugged like this does feel nice, and for some reason his body starts to react. Geiz is confused, recalling not having swam on the other side of the lake ever, but there he is, and doesn't mind, and when he looks up and sees Kaito's face there, and feels the thumb stroking his lower lip, he can't help but let a sigh escape before his senses come back and he pushes Kaito away, tries to, hands against his chest but the other holds him there, and Geiz lets his hands down and makes a little noise when Kaito presses his lips against his.

He could run away, fight him, but he just stands there and lets Kaito kiss him until the other pulls back.

"It can't work like this," Kaito says, looking up to the sky, "I need to know you want this, too"

Geiz gulps and now he is the one to pull Kaito in, reaching out for his lips, almost hungrily, and they stumble back against the concrete piece, Kaito lifting Geiz up to sit on it while he is kissing him hard, Geiz growling and clutching at Kaito's shirt. 

He is afraid of being betrayed but he is also aroused and his arising attraction to the other male doesn't help in his confusion. Kaito is clever with his fingers, a true thief, long and slender quickly sliding underneath his shirt, making him feel good in all sorts of spots he never knew he liked to be touched. A gasp escapes his lips and Kaito takes the chance to slip his tongue inside the warm mouth, luring out Geiz' tongue to play. 

When they part, Geiz blushes, and Kaito chuckles.

"We can do more," he whispers, "but not here. Let me know if you want to see me again"

And with that he withdraws, readjusting his white coat and waving before disappearing into somewhere, leaving Geiz where he is, tingly and confused, with a lot of feelings, feelings he will have to sort out first. 

The butterfly has also decided to leave, for now, and Geiz snorts to himself, but he feels better now, musing in his head if and how he will see Kaito again.


End file.
